New Souls
by graciepolar
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts with the Weasley twins and Ginny, Hermione is ready to move on. But is everyone ready to let them go? And will their new life be any different? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the newly revised version of chapter 1. Please read and review it. All changes are courtesy of my awesome new beta, The Symbol of Faith so be sure to check out her stories. Anyways, I hope you like it and the new chapter should be coming out soon.**

"Aww, is the little mudblood hurt?", A voice taunted from above her. She tentatively raised her eyes, hoping, pleading, begging that she was mistaken. Her eyes connected with cold emerald green ones. A sudden gslap turned her head to the side. Pain shot through her right jaw adding to the throbbing pain that she was already feeling. Still, she was determined not to cry out.

It was their third year at Hogwarts, and something had changed. The famed golden trio, notorious for being as thick as thieves, had fallen apart. What with the pressure that Dumbledore and well, everyone was putting on Harry, it seemed he had lost it. Having a serial killer after him, probably didn't help. Finally given in to the darkness that was always a part of him – the part that the sorting hat had recognized, when he wanted to sort Harry into Slytherin. A dark rage had engulfed him, wanting to take revenge against all those who had wronged him – and in his case – the whole wizarding world. He was a budding Dark Lord, and would be more terrible than Lord Voldemort if not stopped.

At first she and Ron had tried to stop him, and that turned him against them. Ron could hold out only so long under his torture before he too had given in to Harry. It was only her now. And she would not say anything to anyone, because they had been her friends, because Harry had been like a brother to her, because at the beginning Ron too had suffered at Harry's hands before his mind had broken under the torture.

She lowered her eyes to their feet as Ron shouted at her.

"You don't look in our eye bitch! Did you think that you could get away with your little act in Charms? NO! You little mudblood! I am a pureblood male! You're a bitch! Learn your place!"

After another couple of punches, and a few hexes; all dark, though its effects not long lasting,; the boys decided it was enough. They exited through the door of the dungeon that they had previously warded.

Hermione raised her eyes to watch Harry's mops of unruly hair and Ron's red beacon walk out. She curled up into a ball and let out a bitter laugh, remembering the countless anti-bullying assemblies and parades that she had been to at her previous muggle school.

Only this was not the typical bullying, it was recruiting. She knew she was not their only victim. That there were many others in the school who had been subjected to it, and had joined him to be spared of the torture themselves. She could go for help to no one, what with Umbridge terrorising the students and in control of the teachers, no one could control Harry. It also did not help that he was more powerful than them.

The students too wouldn't help her, because the only ones safe from Harry now, were the ones under his rule and those with rich pureblood fathers. Suddenly, small footsteps interrupted her reflections. As her wand was lying a few feet away, she was unable to cast the glamours that she usually had on. She closed her eyes, knowing that the game was up now. Whoever would see her would know, that even Harry Potter's best friend, and sister, was not spared.

"Oh my god! Hermione?! Are you okay? Who did this?!" Hermione lifted her head to see another head of red hair. This time though, it went well past the person's shoulders, almost to her waist, indicating that it was a girl. Ginny Weasley.

"Did Draco Malfoy and his goons do it?" Ginny spoke again, her eyes blazing furiously.

Hermione shook her head bitterly. If only. She was not prepared, however for what happened next.

"Was it- was it Harry and Ron" Ginny's voice had dropped and Hermione could barely make out what she said, when she did, however, her eyes locked with Ginny's and she harshly whispered "How?"

Ginny removed glamours that Hermione had not seen before. Chastising herself for being so oblivious, she looked at the purplish bruises lining her jaw and collarbone. Older, more yellow bruises trailed up her arms and Hermione imagined they continued to her stomach. Faint lines and scars, which could only have come from the spells hurled at her adorned her arms. One began at her collarbone and disappeared inside her shirt. They both stared at each other, their gaze conveying everything that words could not. Sympathy, admiration and understanding. Their gaze was broken by 2 pairs of arms that hugged Ginny and her. Hermione was in Fred's arms while Ginny was in George's. The twins then stepped back, their eyes alight with a roaring fire and asked,

"What-"

"-is this-"

"-we hear-"

" -about a certain-"

"-Golden Duo?"

Even though they were in such a predicament, the twins didn't fail to amuse her and for that Hermione was grateful. Hermione took a deep breath and proceeded to explain how the abuse began, from casual teasing, to the change in Harry's behaviour and their attempts to stop him, ending at physical damage. Ginny then told her story which wasn't much different from Hermione's. By the end of the harrowing tales, the Weasley Twins in the room were seething. They couldn't believe that their own brother could do something so cruel, let alone Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world. And at last, they felt ashamed – ashamed that they hadn't noticed this before. That the disease, called Harry Potter, was spreading throughout the school and they were unaware of it.

Before they could think too much of it, however, Ginny began to break down in sobs, no longer able to hold them back. Fred and George didn't hesitate and rushed to comfort her. As Hermione watched them, something inside her shifted. But instead of breaking, it clicked.

She interrupted the family moment with a timid grin, but she knew that if they didn't accept, then she would go alone. She may have been a Gryffindor, with all the bravery and chivalry crap, but she couldn't face this abuse, abuse poured upon her by her own best friends anymore. She couldn't bring herself to blame them, Harry had been wronged by the wizarding world one too many times, but taking out his revenge on her was wrong. She would have been at his side no matter what, but going down a killing spree – or torture spree – was not the best way to exact revenge.

So she thought of doing the only thing she could.

"Guys, how do you feel about leaving?"

"Leaving Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Think bigger," Hermione responded, the grin on her face widening to match the one on the Weasley's' face. "Leaving Europe is more of what I was thinking."

It would be difficult and dangerous, she knew. What with she and Ginny being underage, the only ones could perform magic undetected would be the twins. And she also had her parents and the Weasleys to think of, but she knew they would be safe. And she could always contact them once everything settled down.

Ginny seemed to be on board but the twins were exchanging looks.

"Alright," Fred finally agreed.

"But if we leave," George started

"We do it our way," Ginny finished, having caught on to their train of thoughts.

They spent about an hour there, planning when to meet up. It was a Thursday, and since they planned on leaving on a Wednesday (because the twins didn't approve of the other days), they had almost a full week. When they met up, they quickly thought up of a theme, and while experimenting with them they found out that apparently Arthur's obsession with muggle objects and Molly's love for cooking translated into weird ways.

Fred and George were now (after studying of course, Hermione made them) car experts and Ginny showed an affinity for potions. With the help of a few elves that Hermione had rescued from Peeves, they were soon ready. The twins were in charge of transportation, Hermione was in charge of the lighting charms and Ginny took over the costume department.

She booked airplane tickets through Gringotts and arranged an account under a different name. she then transferred all her money into it. she knew she would be able to access her Gringotts account from wherever she was - a facility that Gringotts had because of their various branches all over the world.

This was a huge thing for Hermione –abandoning her education and more importantly, the war that Voldemort would be sure to bring in the coming years. But as of now, she could only think of this one escape.

* * *

Wednesday started out as a regular day for most Hogwarts students, but they would see it was not the case. As soon as all the students arrived at the Great Hall, the doors closed with a slam. The lights that previously illuminated the hall snuffed and the magic ceiling turned black. Instead of the usual mumble of conversations, there were alarmed cries from students. The teachers were restricted to their seats and bound with a silencing charm. Hermione felt the end of her lips curl, here was a lunch they would never forget. A pair of glaring spotlights appeared and roamed around, before settling over the Gryffindor table. The two students they had landed on rose.

Fred and George whisked off their school robes. It was then revealed that they were both wearing identical suits. Fred though, was donning a white shirt and a red and gold tie, while George was wearing a black shirt and blue tie. They gallantly walked towards the door and waited for their companions.

A third spotlight was added, this time though, instead of being a yellow light, it was a dark grey illumination. Ginny stood up and her robes fell back revealing a gold and brown dress. It had swirling designs and fell into folds around her feet, except it was pinned at her thigh, showing her gold strappy heels. She wore no noticeable makeup and Hermione again felt envy for her hair that fell straight on her shoulders.

Then it was her turn, Hermione's light was white. Unlike Ginny's natural colours and makeup, Hermione wanted to be noticed, no more hiding behind overly large clothes or bushy hair. She was wearing a black short strapless dress and black tights. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a gold necklace. Her makeup was eye-popping. She had gold eye shadow and blood red lips on a pale face.

As she joined Ginny and they walked down the middle of the hall, she couldn't help but feel satisfied when gasps and wolf whistles followed them out. The girls joined the twins and they stood, waiting for the transportation to be there.

A shiny white limousine floated inside, but before they left, they had some loose ends to tie up. Ginny had asked Luna, whom had been eager to act as their commentator.

"Messrs Weasley would like to say a few words before they leave this school. Over to you." Luna announced.

"Why thank you!"

"Our dear moon,"

"Now, down to business,"

"We leave all our gadgets to our dear friends Lee Jordan"

"And wish to apologize to Mr Argus Filch,"

"And would like to cuss out Mr Albus Dumbledore,"

"But have been prohibited to by a certain bookworm."

They left the hall. As they left, Hermione knew that the memories of Harry and Ron bullying Hermione and Ginny were replayed. Along with memories they had borrowed from others that showed the bullying done to them by not only the Golden Duo but also those who were under him.

It began from their train ride, where Harry lamented over the fact that everyone was looking at him as if he were an attention-seeking liar. How they were all calling him the new Dark Lord. And his promise to how he would give them a reason to call him evil. It showed her and Ron's attempt to dissuade Harry from his chosen path. How Ginny and many others tried the same, with no luck.

It was as much for the remaining students sake as for their own. They needed to know, in order to be aware of the problem. She knew that by giving them out it pose a huge problem for the. But she hoped someone would be able to stop Harry and Ron before it was too late. However, for Hermione the memory display was also symbolic. Leaving behind the history and all the bad memories, and getting ready for a hopefully, fabulously, fantastic future.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was patrolling the forest, along with Paul and his sister, but only because she absolutely refused to let him patrol unless Sam, Jacob or herself was with her. At the current moment, he was experiencing one of the only cons about being a wolf. Mind-Reading. He could usually deal with Leah if Embry, Collin, Brady or anyone sane really was on patrol with them, but nooooo his luck just had to have Leah _and _Paul. He didn't hate Paul or anything, but it got really tiring hearing constantly about his conquests with women, and sometimes the details were just plain disturbing.

He was suddenly disturbed from his thoughts by a wry '_Seriously Dude? You do know that the mind reading thing goes 2 ways right?' _from Paul came up in his mind

_'Shut up' _He responded, partly 'cause he didn't have a good comeback , but mostly because he heard a faint whistling noise, that was growing stronger by the second. He strained his ears, but couldn't hear where the noise was coming from. Soon it became loud enough that Paul and Leah could hear it too. The noise became earsplitting for the wolves, before it ended with a crack, kind of like thunder. The wind blew towards them, and he could smell 4 new scents. 2 were almost identical, smelling like acidic sweets, the ones that made your mouth pucker up when you ate them, they smelt male too. The other 2 were female but one was floral, but earthy and the other one was ... wonderful. It smelt like vanilla and hot chocolate, the scent made him feel all warm and cozy.

But one thing he noticed about all of the smells was that they each had a tingly feel, that made his nose twitch. He followed the scent, with Paul and Leah at his side, until the traced them back to their origin. What they saw there surprised him and judging by their thoughts, his pack mates too. 3 red headed people, 2 boys who looked identical, and 1 girl, and a brunette, who seemed the smallest of them. All of them were pale, but the 2 girls seemed to be even more withdrawn, and there were bruises lining the redheads freckly arms and the brunettes fair skin. Although the other 3 people had the most striking features, or maybe because of that, the small brunette stood out the most to Seth.

He howled for the rest of the pack to join and then bounded behind a bush to change. He emerged dressed in khaki shorts and shirtless. Leah and Paul had also changed, wearing a gray v-neck shirt and navy blue shirts and jean shorts, respectively.

The pack soon arrived and shifted into human form. Instantly, talk broke out.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they here?"

"How did they get here?"

"What do we do with them?"

Leah interrupted the whole thing with a loud "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Silence instantly fell, and Seth, catching onto his sisters drift, before anyone else spoke said "Look at the girls bruises, they looked like they were abused."

Sam immediately began to bristle. His dad had had no qualms about using force in order to get Sam to do what he wanted, and Emily had confided in all of them that when she lived on the Makah reservation, her mother had enrolled her in a private school for her to get the best education, and she had been severely bullied.

Seth saw this and continued to approach to this side, in order to convince him to let them stay on the reservation, at least until they woke up.

"Maybe they were running away from a bully? The redheads look like siblings, maybe they saved the brunette from an abusive household?" with these words, Seth had guaranteed a place for them at the LaPush reservation.

"They can stay with me and Emily until they wake up, then we'll ask them these questions." When the rest of the pack agreed, Sam then said "Seth you take the brunette, Leah the redhead girl, be careful with them! And Paul and Jared, get the twins."

Seth carefully took the girl in his arms. mindful of her bruises. They then carried the unconscious people to Sam's house were Emily was at.

Emily met them at the door and gasped when she saw what they were carrying. Sam and the rest of the pack had shifted in order to get there faster, so they were already inside.

They just awkwardly stood there in the living room with the unconscious people in their arms until Paul asked "Umm, where do we put them down?"

"Oh! Of course! Just set them down over here on the couches. "

Since the couches were already occupied, they were all seated around the tables where they usually ate.

Collin Littlesea, one of the 2 newest pack members interrupted the somber silence that had fallen over them for the past half hour "Sooo, Emily, do you have food? I'm hungry!"

Everyone else started chuckling, and Emily went to go get some food when a scream was heard from the living room. Brady, who was checking up on the people, showed up at the door connecting the kitchen and the living room. "The 2 girls woke up" he said in a seemingly dazed sort of way. Everybody stood and rushed to the living room.

The 2 girls were standing protectively over the boys, holding out some sort of fancy sticks. Seth looked at the red head, who had blue eyes, but then shifted to the brunette. Her bruises were standing out on her pale porcelain skin, and her brown hair curled in tight ringlets, that fell to her shoulders. Her facial features seemed nothing special, but then her eyes...

Her eyes were a melted chocolate brown, with green flecks close to the sweater. the second Seth saw her eyes, the world shifted for him. She was now his anchor to the world. No, she was his whole world. Even though he didn't even know her name, he knew that he was in love with her. He broke eye contact when Brady shifted, and looked over to him to see him also looking at the redhead in an adoring way.

He looked back to his brunette, and saw that her cheeks were flushed an adorable pink, giving her fair skin a nice color. She was also looking shyly at him, and his smile that had developed when their eyes had met for the first time, turned into a full blown grin.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" she asked in a small voice, with an unmistakable english tint.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned and sat up, fighting the remains of sleep that was clinging to her eyes. She looked around, and saw that she was in a unfamiliar place. She had been laying on a brown canvas 2 person couch, and looked around to see Ginny laying on a deep brownish-green recliner, Fred was on a three person maroon couch, while George was on the floor, over a circle rug, with a flower blooming from the center. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

Hermione knew that she shouldn't be that trusting but her sense of danger was calmed. For some reason she felt at home. That didn't mean that she wasn't startled when out of seemingly nowhere, a bunch of tall tan buff guys appeared with 2 girls, one was tan and more toned like the guys, while the other was still dark but more curvy and with long slash marks on the left side of her face. She heard some rustling and turned to see Ginny standing over her brothers, wand out and a fierce look on her face.

Copying her stance, Hermione took out her wand and stood on the offensive. She looked out onto the unfamiliar faces. A couple of the older boys had shifted from casual stances to defensive ones, adjusting to the situation. The younger looking ones were still just standing. One of them, with tan skin, brown eyes and longish brown hair that turned up at the end was staring at Ginny with a look of bewildered adoration.

As she kept looking, Hermione saw a boy with short brown-black hair. He was wearing a button-down short sleeve white shirt and khaki shorts. When she looked into his eyes, he grinned showing his perfect white teeth. His eyes were brown, but not black brown, nor honey brown like hers. They were kind of like a brick. Mostly brown, with a touch of burgundy. Hermione blushed when she realized that she was checking him out. When she realized that noboy was gonna say anything, she took the initiative.

"Um, Excuse me, but who are you?" her voice sounded small, even to her ears.

The oldest looking one stepped forwards and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Sam. May I ask who you are?"

Hermione thought that he spoke awfully gentle for a guy his size. She didn't know whether to answer or not, and Ginny, sensing her indecision responded in a usual Weasley fashion.

"No you bloody well may not! I wake up in not knowing where I am and when my friend ask for an introduction all I get is a bloody name. I still don't know who you are _Sam. _So no! You cannot ask who we are!" She finished with a huff. All of the boys had wide eyes and dropped jaws. Hermione didn't blame them.

Apparently Ginny's rant had woken up her brothers. Fred started clapping.

"Well said my dear sister!"

"Now continuing on the topic of introducing. Before we start talking, we need you to answer some basic questions," George continued.

"Like where we are, who you are, and how we got here." Fred said.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, hitting the wall with a resounding crack! Since Hermione was in direct view of it, she was the first that saw a perfect boy walk in, practically carrying a pale brown haired girl. The boy looked handsome at first glance, with a chiseled jaw, mesmerizing golden eyes, and just beautiful hair. He looked like an older version of Cedric. Until you looked closer. He was a deathly pale, even more than the girl, his eyes had small streaks of red going through the middle, and instead of of the ever self-deprecating smile, he had a half lift of his face which channeled cockiness.

The girl wasn't much better. At first glance, you would easily miss her. She was nothing out of the ordinary, with plain brown eyes, and wimpy brown hair. She was also pale and depended on the boy to basically help her stand.

Then Hermione blushed. Who was she to start judging these people when she barely just met them? Even though, there was something that just cautioned her to stay away from the boy. When she remembered where she was, Hermione saw that their positions had shifted. The guys (including Fred and George) had all turned towards the door forming a sort of wall between the girls and the new people. The boy with the perfect smile was almost directly in front of her, like the boy with longer hair and Ginny. The muscled girl was next to Fred, and Sam was moving the scratched up lady behind him. Then the one of the guys spoke.

"What do you fucking want leech?"

"As eloquent as always "

The girl pulled on the guys shirt and whimpered. Hermione barely held back a snort. Like really? She wasn't exactly sure how old the girl was, but Hermione knew that she was definitely older than five.

Regardless, the guy seemed to understand what she was trying to say. He glided in Hermione direction, but before he could get completely next to her, a growl ripped through the air. In an instant, the entire atmosphere changed, from a mutual dislike, to tense hostility. The pale guy stopped, but the girl, who seemed unaware of the change, continued on. It only took a second until she was about a foot away from Hermione and then she lifted a wavering hand to touch Hermione's face. Instinctively Hermione flinched, taking a step back. The girl looked hurt, and asked "Don't you remember me? I'm your cousin, Bella!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Seth's Point of View**

Seth was carefully watching Hermione. Even though Bella wasn't a vampire, and she wasn't necessarily evil, he still felt protective of his newly found imprintee. It took some of his self control to restrain from growling when Bella got closer, and he was unable to do even that when Hermione flinched.

"Don't you remember me?" Bella said "I'm your cousin, Bella!"

There was a second of awkward silence, as everyone processed the information. Seth himself was slightly confused. Setting aside the apparent fact that Hermione was related to Bella, how did Bella even know that Hermione was there? No one had called the Cullens, and there was no reason to call Charlie, they hadn't even known that he was Hermione's uncle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. The sound of her slightly piqued voice was enough to bring Seth out of his musings. "I didn't know that you were staying here with Uncle Charlie! I thought you were still in Phoenix with Reneè."

Although Hermione's tone remained polite, Seth could detect a bit of annoyance, or even disgust.

Emily, noticing the rising tension, invited everyone to sit. However, since the living room was quite small, there wasn't enough places to sit everyone.

The two youngest people in the room, Brady and the Ginny were sitting against each other, on the large recliner, with Colin perched next to Brady. Emily and Sam were sharing the canvas loveseat. Paul and Jared were sitting on the armrests on each side of the loveseat. Edward and Bella had taken the liberty of sitting on the largest couch, effectively assuring that no other wolves could sit there. Even Seth who didn't mind them, was not willing to deal with the stench at such close quarters. Embry and Quil had dragged 4 chairs from the dining room, but they couldn't fit anymore. Seth grabbed two of the chairs and moved them towards Hermione. He bowed at the waist and proclaimed grandly

"A chair for my Lady," He watched her blush, and noticed Fred and George watching with narrowed eyes. Any trepidation he might of had at that moment, however, was erased as Hermione curtsied and responded "Thank you my kind sir. Would you do me the utmost favor of sitting next to me?"

Delighted that she had responded, and you know, hadn't gotten scared away by his forwardness, Seth took the seat next to Hermione.

Embry and Quil sat on the remaining chairs, and Fred and George had squeezed in between Bella and Edward. Leah, his sister was left awkwardly standing. Seth was about to offer up his chair for her when one of the twins, Fred he thought, stood up.

He walked over to Leah and got on his knees, "PLEASE SAVE ME! Rescue me from sitting next to my horrible, terrible, no good very bad brother!"

Seth suspected that if Leah were even a shade paler, the blush that was almost certainly on her face would be able to be seen.

Leah nodded and as she went towards the seat, Seth saw her inhale deeply, and begin to breathe through her mouth. He knew that if anyone else had asked her to sit there, she would have declined.

When she sat down, Edward made a little scoffing noise that had the current Seth growling softly. Even though Leah could be a right bitch sometimes, she was still his sister. But Seth wasn't the only one who had heard it apparently, because Fred took a step towards Edward, and defended Leah

"Oi mate, If you have a problem with her you can leave. I don't think that anyone actually needs, or wants you here apart from your girlfriend."

"Damn right," Paul added.

Still that didn't stop Hermione from admonishing him. "Fred! Don't be rude."

Seth was beginning to think that Hermione was really a goody-two-shoes. He was looking at Leah, so he missed Hermione's apologetic look towards Bella.

"But no one wants you here." She finished, much to the surprise of Seth.

So once everyone was settled, Sam cleared his throat.

"So Bella, where is Charlie?" he asked.

"Oh," Bella whimpered. "Hhhe's coming. We were closer though, when Hermione called him that her friends were here."

At this, Seth saw Ginny send a questioning look towards Hermione, to which she responded with fa small shake of her head.

Edward gave Bella a small shake and she sat up for a second.

"Oh yeah! Hermione, Charlie wanted me to tell you that Forks School District wasn't accepting any more students, so instead of going there, you're gonna be going to the LaPush Jr. High, and since its on the same campus as LaPush High, you and your friends are all gonna be going to the same school."

Seth was thrilled! He hadn't even began to consider how he was gonna see Hermione if she went to live with her uncle Charlie, and now he had a solution for the problem. He was going to be able to see Hermione everyday at school!

While he was thinking, a car pulled up to the house, and Seth heard the door of the car open then slam shut. Loud, heavy footsteps echoes on the wood patio, until they stopped, presumably at the door. The small chirp of the doorbell was heard and Emily rose to get the door.

"Hey kiddo," the person at the door greeted.

"Oh hey Charlie!," Emily responded, smiling. "Bella told us that you were on your way!"

At that Hermione bounced up, and motioned for the rest of her friends to follow. Seth also stood up, looking awkward standing there.

Hermione politely told everyone good-bye, while the twins just nodded. Ginny also waived and they walked over to the door.

"Uncle Charlie!" she greeted her Uncle excitedly.

"Hey Kiddo! Long time no see." Charlie responded.

"Um these are my friends." Hermione said in an urgent tone. " I'll introduce you all at your house. Is that ok?"

Whatever message Hermione was trying to send, apparently Charlie got it because he nodded.

"Hey Bella? You comin' or are you gonna stay with Edward?" Charlie asked, with only a slight curl of his lip when he said Edward.

Bella turned her head towards Edward, silently asking him what she should do. It was really stupid how she depended so much on him.

After getting an answer, Bella responded "Uh um, I um I think that I'm um gonna stay here."

Charlie nodded, as if expecting the answer.

With one last good-bye Charlie left with the redheads following him.

Hermione wasn't far behind, but right before she left, she turned back and gave Seth a small smile, that made his day for, well, the day.

They stayed silent until the car drove away.

When they couldn't hear the rumbling anymore, Seth asked

"Does anyone know how they got in the middle of the forest? I mean they seemed to be British, and I don't think we have a landing strip in the forest either."

Edward also seemed disconcerted and he said

"I didn't naturally hear them-," He was interrupted by Sam.

"I suppose you mean telepathically right?"

Edward glared at Sam, and then continued "Of course," he scoffed. "I'm not deaf. Anyways, whenever I wanted to hear them then I could listen to their thoughts, but their minds weren't obvious to me, like how they usually are. I have to go."

At that time Edward stood up, and helped Bella get on his back. He got to the door and then sped away, in vampiric speed.

Then Paul summed up what everyone was thinking. "What the fuck are these people?"


	5. AUTHOR's NOTE! NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

I'm sorry if this fooled you in to thinking that it was a new chapter, but I have some announcements, and some pleas.

1) WE MADE IT! THIS STORY GOT TO AND PASSED THE 100 FOLLOWERS MARK! I am so glad that ya'll like my story, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for following it!

2) Like mentioned above this story has gotten a lot (at least for me) followers, and I really want to finish it but I have HUGE writer's block right now, and I don't know where to go with this story. Also I have been having some doubts about the pace, and how you guys want the romances to go. If yall could PM me or review the story with your comments about how ya'll think I should continue writing it that would be awesome. I really don't wanna disappoint the readers but I also don't know what do anymore with New Souls.

3) Shout out to all the reviewers:_ iWrote_, _Loonygeek_, and _Dreamrocker12g, _thank you for the constructive criticism, I hope ya'll like the changes. _Weily, _Thank you for pointing out the mistake, I hadn't noticed, but I fixed it now. _VampireWitch465, JustThatGirlWhoNoOneKnows, missstark42, punkyredhead, lizziestrong, Time Lady Kate, jallison099, KaylahPeta, EmeraldStar642 and ribo0110 _Thank you for the encouragement! Im really glad ya'll liked New Souls. _Mockingmel, _a little random, but thanks?. _van3xxx, and Milchi _wow! thank you for going through reading this story in English!


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this new chapter! Thanks to my beta for all the edits! I just wanted to say that I am happy with followers and favorites because it means that you read the story and liked it enough to follow it. That being said, please don't hold back your review! THANKS!**

The car ride with Uncle Charlie was quiet, with each person immersed in their own thoughts. What they had just done was begin to sink. True to Hermione's type-a behavior, she began to make a plan. She was tired of being defenseless. Not be able to hit back, getting tossed around, that was horrible. The adrenaline that pumped through her whenever Hermione felt she was being followed was always quickly followed with dread. But, Hermione remembered, for that moment when all she could feel was that _thrum _of the fluids rushing through her body, she was invincible. That was bliss. Hermione was determined to feel that without the drawback of dread. She would be strong, physically and mentally and magically..

During her realization, they had arrived at Uncle Charlie's house.

They got out of the car and her Uncle opened the door.

"Alright kiddos, here's home," He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I know it's not much. Hermione and Ginny, you're sharing with Bella, and Fred and George you are sharing."Their arrival was abrupt so this was all he could offer them.

"It's wonderful Uncle!" Hermione said trying to sound grateful and reasurring. She elbowed Ginny to say something.

Ginny hissed, because Hermione had elbowed one of her sore spots, where her bruises hadn't finished healing. Hermione murmured a soft sorry in apology.

"Yeah Mr. Swan. Thank you for letting us stay here." Ginny said.

Charlie's eyes softened, and he said "Go and put your stuff up in your rooms and then come back so you all can eat something."

They started up the stairs and went into their perspective rooms and began to set up their things. Bella's room had an extra bunk bed in it, which would be shared by Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was on the upper bunk that had been set up in Bella's room, and Ginny had taken the bottom bunk.

"Her room is pretty," Ginny commented.

The lilac walls were soothing, with a calm, comfortable feel. She had added several little things that showed her to be a teenager. The only odd thing was that on her picture wall, instead of having pictures of her friends and family, she had pictures of boyfriend standing in various poses, posted on the wall. It was slightly disconcerting.

Hermione took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh, Ginny following with a chuckle. The relief was tangible in the air. They were happy to be starting again, and in a pretty great place.

"Come on down" Charlie yelled.

"YES!" One of the twins screamed.

"You must come!" The other one continued.

They both finished with "He wants to put us back into school!"

Hermione and Ginny both burst into giggles, and they started walking down the stairs.

When they were all seated at the dinner table, Uncle Charlie began talking

"So I had initially enrolled all of you in the LaPush Schools. However, plans have changed a bit now. Fred and George, you will still be going there because while the school that I found for Hermione and Ginny does have a high school, they have no open spots."

The ex-Hogwarts students looked at each other and Ginny asked the inevitable question.

"What school?"

"Its called Harmony School of Excellence."

"A bit full of themselves, aren't they." George said.

Uncle Charlie snorted "Some of them are. Anyways, I know that you might wanna take some time of school and everything, but the new grading period starts on Monday, and it would be most efficient to start then."

"You know I'm actually really starting to feel really sick," Fred said, starting to cough.

"Yes, and I'm really depressed about this situation," George nodded.

Ginny snorted "Because you were the ones that were bullies."

There was an awkward moment of silence, until Uncle Charlie said "You boys are starting on Monday, no excuses. You have no uniform, and all we have to do is register your classes."

"So what year are we in muggle school?." George asked.

"You are really british!" Uncle Charlie said, laughing. "Here in the land of the Yankees, we call years grades. You will be starting in tenth grade, with the kids your age."

Knowing that since they had had no previous muggle education, he had only signed them up for the basic classes like Mathematics and English, and some special classes like botany, Latin, art and astronomy – about which they probably knew more than the muggles.

"What about us?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well, I was able to bypass the waiting list and get you both in. Now, Hermione, while you were a grade above Ginny in Hogwarts, the dates for grades here are different and you are in the same grade. I signed both of you up for the GT test, which is supposed to be better. You will take the test on Monday, and start school after you are finished, no studying allowed. You both have uniforms, which we can get tomorrow." He finished, and took a deep breath.

Uncle Charlie was starting to look uncomfortable, as if he realized how much he was talking.

Hermione nudged Ginny and stood up,

"Well, thanks Uncle, I'm really tired from today so I'm gonna head up." She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Ginny followed after her after saying 'Thank you' and waving awkwardly. Fred and George bowed and followed the girls out.

The girls changed into their PJ's and went to sleep after the exhausting day.

* * *

A strange rustling woke Ginny up. It was pitch black and she assumed that it was Fred and George wreaking havoc, so she sat up to yell at them. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he sight that greeting was far more disturbing.

It seemed that Bella had arrived after she and Hermione had fallen asleep. But instead of it only being Bella, her boyfriend, the creepy pale chap from the big tan peoples house.

He hovering over her, while she was in her tank top and very short shorts. The way that he was leaning over her brought to her mind a memory of another time – of a black haired and green eyed boy, and of herself who had been in the same position.

"_Itsy Bitsy Ginny, sprawled out on the floor.." Harry said. "Why won't you just give in Ginny? _

_He tutted at her his eyes gleamed gold. _

"_Your brother already gave in, and it didn't even take that long. I think that he had always wanted power. It has a certain…. allure, that is just impossible to resist." He let out a long suffering sigh._

"_Pity you won't just give in. But I have time and you will make the best Dark Queen. Until then." He leaned over her, leering and suddenly the world went black._

The flashback had Ginny shuddering, and when Bella looked over at her, and she saw the boy's golden eyes, Ginny lost it and started screaming.

Barely a moment later, there was a small crash, and footsteps started toward the girls room. The door swung open to reveal Charlie with a shotgun, and her two brothers standing behind him.

The scream had startled Edward and Bella to inaction, so they were frozen there.

"What the hell! Get out of my house Cullen!" Charlie yelled, waving the shotgun. "I'm not 'fraid to use this!"

Edward seem to need to no more prompting and swiftly climbed out of the room through the window. Then all the attention was turned on Ginny.

Hermione peered over her bunk, down at Ginny.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a stupid nightmare." Ginny responded, even while she was still shivering.

The twins and Charlie seemed to accept that, and Hermione backed off with the promise of later talk in her eye. Bella had laid down and pulled the covers over her head. She was trying to appear to be asleep but it seemed like Charlie had a different idea.

"Oh no you don't missy! What in the world were you thinking?! What part of no boys in the bedroom did you not understand! Frankly, I am extremely disappointed in you. You are grounded, and you cannot talk to Edward or any of the Cullens, until it sinks in how inappropriate your actions were." He shook his head and after a comforting glance at Ginny left.

Fred and George gave Ginny a hug and returned to their bedroom to sleep.

They had turned the lights off on their way out, so the girls were enveloped by darkness. That didn't stop Bella from scoffing and saying,

"Thanks a lot, loser."

Even in her half- asleep scared state of mind, Ginny couldn't hold back her anger and said "At least I have a brain. You know, that thing that you get when you put you, your boyfriend and a smart person together. Goodnight."

She turned to face the wall and fell into another restless sleep.


End file.
